We can't say goodbye
by munchzilla
Summary: Ava is the daughter of a dear friend and business partner of Tony Stark. She's running from something and when her father dies, her past finally catches up to her. Tony asks for a favor from Thor, just in case things are going the way he is thinking they are. Just how long is she going to hide while everything crashes around her? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't special by any means. She didn't see herself as pretty or intelligent. Ava was just that, she was just Ava. She wasn't really good at anything, she wasn't the same as the others. Everyone else had their special powers, their intelligence, their anger issues, their skill sets, their super soldier serums, Ava was just a girl. She had no idea how she ended up where she was. She hunted and pecked keys in some windowless office in the Stark tower in New York. She twisted her golden braided hair around her finger for a moment as she looked at the large box of papers that she was inputing into the computer. She was a fairly fast typer, probably the only reason she got the job. It was an easy job, Verbal memos from the science department were typed up and sent to her. She took the hard copy of the Science Department memos and put them in the appropriate files in the computer system, backed them up and saved them. Easy job, it paid good. Jarvis, the AI system that kept her company sometimes was a good chat. She never really thought she'd end up here talking to the AI that Tony Stark himself made.

Ava popped a piece of bubble gum as she worked in her office. It was some windowless box on the science floor. She didn't understand much of what she was typing up. Her fingers clicked on the keys as she hit enter and gently picked up her I-pod and put it on a different Pandora station. She lived for her music. Not that she could sing or play any sort of instrument, she loved to sing. No one bothered her, no one even acknowledged her as she sat in her closed off office. That was how she liked it. Since moving to New York, she had been pretty much invisible. That was how she liked it. Being that she was on the Science floor, her office was sound proofed. She didn't need to worry about the fact that anyone next to her might not like the occasional Disney Movie karaoke singalong. Her skills weren't many but the ones she had she felt were going to waste. If only she could make this kind of money for singing horrible sounding renditions of "spoon full of sugar" or "Circle of Life".

Her door was closed, kept the cool air that circulated from the box fan that was perched atop a shelf in the far corner from escaping. The air smelled like cinnamon. So what if she was what most people called basic? She liked Starbucks coffee, except she didn't like pumpkin flavored anything, she did enjoy her comfortable Ugg boots her cousin had given her as hand me downs, well she wasn't into pop music with the exception for a few songs. Huh, maybe she wasn't as basic as she thought she was. She looked at her in box, it was empty for the moment. She glanced at the clock on the wall for a brief moment before standing up and stretching. It was nearly time for lunch break but she didn't want to leave the little cubical just yet. She gave her little pop figurine a fist bump. It was silly and kinda dumb, but it was a pop figurine of her favorite character of all time, Stitch. God almighty she needed friends, she thought as she stretched in a different direction.

"Miss Ava, you do know that you may use the gym facilities if simple stretching isn't enough."

The AI system spoke up, nearly giving her a heart attack. Ava jumped about a foot in the air.

"Holy cheese weasels. Don't do that Jarvis."

Ava clutched at her chest as she took deep breaths to try to calm herself.

"I don't do big crowds or anything like that, you know that Jarvis."

"Well my data indicates that with your own schedule if you wanted, you could use the gym first thing in the morning, No one is there."

Ava rolled her eyes. That AI was somewhat insufferable but he was good company when she didn't want to deal with people. Real live people were kind of a pain. She gave a huff.

"I think I'm gonna head out for the day Jarvis. I'll be back in tomorrow."

No one cared when she got there or when she left so long as he work was done. And as of right now, the work was finished. Nothing left in her tray to type up. Stark was a very lenient boss and for that she was thankful. She had ran and needed a change. For some reason, Stark thought it was a good idea to take her on. Why? She didn't know. Ava really didn't care. Maybe he owed her dad a favor or something. Stark had worked with him on multiple occasions. Ava crossed her arms and sat down at the giant ball that replaced her work chair.

It felt like she had known Tony forever. She had been young when her father started dealing with Stark Industries. She was only about twenty eight right now and Tony was ancient. Well no ancient. When she had left Seattle to get away from everything that had been going on, she got a call from Tony saying that a position had opened up in his science division. Now she's here. She still felt like a little girl some times, talking to Tony. He had changed. Ava didn't know what it was, maybe it was Pepper. Maybe it was being Iron Man. She didn't know. He walked different, talked different, offered her fatherly advice. She saw him as a brother, okay maybe not a brother. He was more like a second dad. Like the crazy step-dad who was trying too hard to get his new wifes kids to like him. Ava had told him plenty of times that it was okay. She appreciated it.

"Miss Ava, Mr. Stark would like to know if you are available to meet him downstairs for lunch."

Ava blinked as she looked upwards. She always half expected to see some sort of stately man lingering over her shoulder and gently chastising her.

"Oh yeah… Sure. Now?"

"He said he'll be waiting for you now."

Ava adjusted her blouse, it wasn't anything super fancy or professional. At least she had showered, she didn't want to look like a total hot mess when she left the building. Not that she did so often. With everything available online she didn't need to even leave Stark Tower. Tony had set her up on a private floor with an apartment. Again like that step-dad trying to be too agreeable. But he had always been nice to her.

Ava let out a bit of a huff again as she turned and flicked the light switch. She smiled fondly at the picture of her and her father she had on the desk.

"Looks like Tony's taking me out for my monthly walk, see ya later Jarvis."

"Till you return Miss Ava."

Ava turned and headed downstairs. She wasn't dumb enough to take the actual stairs, it was too tall of a building for something like that. She didn't mind the elevator. Ava always took the stairs when she was able to. Once the stainless steel doors opened, she saw the edges of the wood paneled doors that were the opening to the lobby. Ava smiled as she nodded at the receptionist before she spotted Happy and Tony waiting for her off in the corner.

"You turned your phone off Ava, we've been trying to get to you babe."

Ava's brow furrowed as she looked at Tony. Even behind the sunglasses she could see that something was on his mind. Happy looked at his highly polished shoes, finding them and the pristine floor a bit more interesting then whatever it was that was going on currently.

"Tony… what's going on?"

"you've been in that office too long, come on. I know a great Middle Eastern place."

Tony was avoiding what she had asked him, gently putting a hand on her back and steering her through the revolving doors and out to the car. The drive was long and tedious. Ava couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The silence was awkward and super painful.

The car pulled up to the restaurant. Tony walked in and near immediately got a place near the back. He looked anxious, his ever working hands tapping the top of the acrylic table with nothing to tinker or play around with. His small talk was even painful. Even the compliments were something that felt even wrong.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Ava asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah Pointbreak is gonna meet us here."

A low rumble of thunder on an otherwise clear day seemed to make Tony feel a bit more at ease. That was odd for him, Ava thought as she watched a large blond headed male walk through and make a bee line for their table.

"Ava, this is Thor. Thor this is Ava. Did you look into what I asked?"

Tony's voice was quick and snappy. Thor seemed to just go with it. He pulled out a thumb drive and slid it over to Tony. He nodded in appreciation as Thor then turned his attentions to her.

"Hello Ava."

"Thor, like Avengers Thor?" Ava couldn't help but let her jaw drop.

Tony nudged her in the side, making her stare at the large plate of food that had been sat down in front of her. She didn't remember ordering. Tony did that some times. It irked her to no end, but right now her brain wasn't computing like it should have.

"Yes I am that Thor."

"God of Thunder, lightening, storms, oak trees, hero of mankind?" Ava asked incrediculously.

"Yes, Friend Stark you did not tell me your friend was so well versed in Norse mythology."

Thor looked a bit surprised as Tony continued to drum his fingers on the acrylic table top. There was a bit of sounding impressed in Thor's voice. Ava's ears went scarlet.

"I forgot about that, you went through a phase didn't you?"

"It wasn't a phase Tony." Ava rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Tony interrupted as he tapped harder on the table to change the subject.

"Ava your dad, someone's killed him. So now, as the oldest, you are the singular owner of Ishihara industries."

Tony lowered his voice as Ava made a choking sound. She swallowed hard and bit her lip. Sudden news like this wasn't something you just wanted to come right out and say. Talk about needing a lesson from Pepper in tact and diplomacy.

"Y-you think somethings up don't you?"

Ava stated as she looked at the table, she wasn't really seeing it. Shock had over taken her system and there was nothing that she could really think or pay attention. Her brain wasn't working, she just sat there and looked at her sprite intently.

"Ava."

Tony's touch shook her from her stupor.

"We think foul play is involved. Till we can get everything hashed out, I don't want you to leave the Tower without an escort. You need protection."

"Yeah protection..."

She muttered as she intently focused on the weird pattern on Tony's tie. Was her dad really gone? Why didn't she have her phone on?

"Thor has volunteered to keep an eye on you. He'll be in your apartment in the tower."

"Uh-huh."

Again Ava was just agreeing with Tony. Her brain felt broke.

"maybe it's nothing, maybe Nat is just being paranoid but don't worry babe, we'll look into it."

"Thanks tony. I mean It you're always looking out for me."

Ava swallowed hard again, trying to wet her dry throat with a small sip of sprite. The carbonation alone made her throat seize up. She wanted to cry, she wanted to just scream and let the fur fly. Everything just seemed to feel like it was going to come crashing down.

Tony touched Ava's hand with a gentle touch.

"Don't worry Ava. I promised your dad I'd take care of you. I'm good for my word, you know that."

Thor nodded.

"Take her back Thor. I have to meet with Homeland Security here soon, but I'll be up to check on her later."

Tony stood up and paid the bill while the waiter stared to shove food into boxes. Tony had ordered the whole menu it seemed like.

"Come, Ava."

Ava felt a strong hand guide her upwards as she stood and the food was gathered up and placed near daintily in a bag. She didn't much pay attention as Thor's hand on her back guided her through the crowds. It felt like her mind was on auto pilot. She blinked as they walked back through the crowd to the car. She blinked as she sat in the back of the car and Thor managed to slip in beside her. Everything felt strange, like she was moving without thinking, she was just on auto pilot. She felt light headed and everything was swimming. A sniff came from her nose and she tried to swallow but there was nothing that she could do to force her throat to do what she wanted it to do. Ava wanted to cry, she wanted to throw a tantrum, but her mind was just at a halt.

The elevator ride, the sound of Jarvis unlocking her door and pushing it open while Thor dutifully followed along behind her, she dropped her keys on the counter as she emptied her pockets like she normally did when she walked back home. The feel itself was as if someone of weird taste had taken up residence. Posters and photographs of movies, comic books and games adorned the walls. On the far side near the windows was a massive built in book shelf. Off to another side was a TV complete with gaming systems and a large laptop.

Thor placed the food in the fridge as he then turned and looked intently at the bookshelf while Ava sank down in the L shaped couch that dominated the wall closest to the door. She didn't bother to take her shoes off and throw them in the basket where most of the other shoes were thrown haphazardly.

"Lady Ava, you have quite a book collection. I may not understand, but I am here if you wish to speak to me. I'm not just here to protect you."

Thor's voice was quiet, docile. Even though he didn't know her and he seemed to not know what would truly be alright to say to a girl who had just found out her father had died. He stopped as he gently ran a finger on the bottom of a picture that was on the wall.

"Your father looks like a smart man. How does he know friend Stark?"

"Hmm?" Ava blinked as she fixed him with a blank stare. "Huh? Oh. Uh…. Well he and my dad met at a charity benefit in Kyoto. My dad is Japanese, my mom was from Oslo. They both were into nanotechnology. that's how they were originally introduced to Tony."

Her voice seemingly squeaked as she spoke.

"Tony and my father hit it off. I'm not as brilliant as they are. My brother is ten times smarter than I am. I'm just a history nerd who can't face problems."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice. From a glance at the book shelf, Thor seemed to agree with that sentiment mostly. Not that she wasn't smart, it took a lot of intelligence to understand and to slog through the leather tomes that she had. Thor was most impressed by what was there.

"I'm sorry I'm not a very good hostess..."

Ava whispered to Thor. If he hadn't seen her lips move he wouldn't have caught it, let alone know that she had said anything.

"You do not have to do anything. It is alright I promise. Unless I get called away, I will be here."

Ava took a moment and nodded.

"Help yourself around I guess. There's a bathroom here attached to the Guest room. I think I'm going to lay down."

"Rest well lady Ava." he said with a wave of his hand. "And if you need anything, just call my name. I'll be around."

Ava nodded her head as she then got up off the couch, stumbling through the small hall way before opening up her bedroom door. Not even bothering to undress, she flopped down on the bed and cried into her pillow. He was gone. She couldn't believe he was gone. It felt like she had just talked yesterday and now, there was no one who was going to answer that phone anymore. She sniffed hard and her thumb hovered over her phone where she kept his number. Ava wanted deeply to call. She hit the number. It just kept ringing and ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Three days, Stark. It's been three days."

Tony huffed as he crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning and inwardly rolling his eyes. Maybe it was a huge mistake to put the Asguardian in charge of keeping her safe. Not that he really had anything against Thor, but maybe a regular human would have been better at interacting someone who had seemingly spiraled into a deep bout of depression.

"Thor she needs time. I don't know how it is in your realm Sparky but here on earth, people deal with it differently. No one is going to pop up happy and cheerful that their dad died."

"Your Midgardian books say being out and with people will help." Thor protested.

"It's true sir, many books say that ones condition can be improved by being around friends and family." Jarvis piped up from where ever it was that he was lurking.

"She a person who just went through a really rough time. You have to let her come around."

"She will do nothing but drink. She is going to waste away."

"Just keep trying Thor."

Thor shook his head as he turned around and walked back into the apartment. Thor was a good guest. He had kept the place tidy, helping where he could. There was a knock on the door and Thor opened it up. Stark stood there. He held out something for Thor to take.

"Take it. There's a charity Gala tonight. Bring her. She doesn't need anything special. Pepper put a suit in your closet if you'd be so kind as to escort her. Pepper will be by about two hours prior for help if you can't get her roused."

Thor nodded. This wasn't his first rodeo after all, he had been to plenty of parties and events back home. He was the heir to the throne after all, he knew how to dance, how to act. He wasn't stupid. He pushed the door back open and walked in the living room. His stride was long and covered much ground. Down the hall and into the master bedroom where he pulled the door open and walked in. Ava didn't stir from the bed. She sniffed and huddled into a ball, the lunch of a sandwich and a glass of water was still on the night stand.

"Come on then. Up you get."

Thor gently reached out and pulled her up from the bed and into his arms. They were strong but gentle at the same time. Her eyes were red and puffy as she looked up at him.

"Tony is having a party. We're going. We don't have to be there for too long. You have to get out of this apartment. Out of this building."

She soundlessly shook her head in a weak protest. She didn't want to leave this apartment. Ava didn't want to go anywhere. If she never left this building again it would be too soon. Thor shook his head, ignoring his protest.

"Come now, cool rag will help your face. We are going out. Fresh air, maybe some dancing. I'm a good dance partner."

Thor sat her down on the toilet as he ran some cool water and handed her the wash rag after ringing it out. Once the last of the water dripped out, he handed it to her. She took it, her hand shaking. Gently Ava pressed it to her face. Thor cracked a small smile, he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it back into a small pony tail. Thor reached across her to turn off the shower. Suddenly the water started on it's own.

"I've got that Master Thor. Optimal temperature."

"Thank you Jarvis."

Steam started to pour into the room and fill the bathroom while she continued to dab at her face with the cool wash rag. Ava looked at Thor with a blank look on her face. Her hair was stringy and hiding her face and eyes as she tried to shake them away. Thor's eyes locked with hers as he pointed to the shower.

"You can get in there or I can put you in there. Tony thinks this will be good for you."

Ava tried to roll the thought around in her mind. Tony. Her friend. The guy who was doing his best to take care of her when he wasn't busy being Iron Man or CEO. Paperwork, there was going to be a whole crap ton of paperwork she had to do. Maybe? Even though she was the oldest there was no guarntee that the company would be left to her. Ava reached her hand out, using Thor to steady herself, she gingerly stepped into the shower. There was a hiss that came from her lips as she stepped into the shower.

"I will be back in a moment. You should be fine for the time being."

Ava heard the bathroom door open and close. She sat there in the bottom of the shower for a long moment. Even though her and her dad were not what one would consider inseparable by any means, he was still her dad. He wiped her tears away when she fell and skinned her knee, hugged her close when she had a nightmare, sat up with her all night when she had the flu. After her mom died when she was younger, her dad was all she had.

The soap smelled strange, the soft and fruit scented soaps assaulted her nose. It almost made her gag. She worked up a rich lather, thinking about this being the first time she had moved from anywhere other than the bed and the toilet. She drank a few mouth fulls of water that Thor had brought in on the tray with uneaten food. He was doing so much and he didn't have to. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach thought it was more guilt.

She rinsed the soap from her hair, tilting her head back as she made sure that soap didn't get in her eyes. But there was no such luck. She howled in pain as she hopped in the shower, trying to rinse her face out before slipping and sending a bunch of bottles going crashing down into the tub. Ava slid down to her knees and sat there, sobbing. Something like this was stupid, why was she even crying over something she had done at least a thousand times before? The soap bottled knocked together, creating more ruckus than was necessary. Pain shot through her brain. Now it was time for her to play her ever favorite game. What was her headache from? Lack of food? Stress? Sinus? Food? Sleep? Dehydration? All of the above? Mix of one or two? There was no telling. No, she corrected herself as she sniffed and stood up in the water.

She could hear his voice in the back of her mind. Ava, you're being ridiculous. Ava, you're being silly. Ava, don't worry, I love you and I will see you soon. Ava, I promise, I pinky promised remember? What was the last conversation she had with him? It was about coffee, tea, Axel. Axel. The thought of the dark haired male made her frown. That was a whole ball of hornets she hadn't thought about in a while. Maybe with her father gone, now she wouldn't have to think about it again. Ava stepped out of the shower and on to the fluffy rug that was shaped like a frog, turning off the shower. Cold air came into her lungs. They hurt a bit but it was different from being wrapped up like a blanket burrito. Ava wrung out her hair and wrapped a towel around her midsection.

One glance around the room left her frowning. It was a mess and her bed was all a mess as well. After making sure that her towel was firmly in place, she set about tidying her room. Ava could hear her mother chiding her about a clean room. Ava pulled the covers up, tightening them before flopping the pillows down into their cases. She gently tossed them on the bed as she intently looked at the koi fish covered comforter. It was fluffy and soft and warm. She didn't care that it looked stupid.

A knock on her door came across like a bit of a gunshot. Ava jumped before squeaking that it was okay for whomever it was to come in. Well it really could be one of three people. Thor poked his head in.

"Friend Stark says we are joining him tonight at this special party. I am to escort you. But I… I need some help."

Ava snickered. God of thunder asking for her help? Even in her wildest dreams she'd never had thought something like this would happen. Ava pulled her closet door open, looking through it before retrieving a pair of flats and a blue dress.

"What do you need help with?"

Her voice was rough and her throat hurt. Even her head was starting to throb from where she had been clenching her jaw together rather tightly. She slithered into the dress, making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. She had worn the dress before, but it was a while ago, not since her last even with Him. Maybe Tony's line of thinking was right. Maybe she did need to get out. Maybe going outside and breathing fresh, disgusting city air would make her feel better. New York was so much different between her other two homes. Growing up in Japan with her father and Seattle, the air was different. Here in New York, it was a bit more suffocating, everyone was busy in doing something and the air smelled stale.

Thor waited for a moment before he walked in the room. There was a light colored shirt across his chest along with a pair of gray slacks. She blinked and tilted her head.

"That doesn't look right. What other ties do you have? Do you have a bow?"

Her voice was still rough and it cracked.

"Umm friend Stark brought me some things. I'll go get them. You want some water?"

Ava nodded as he then turned to walk out of the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She wasn't like Tony at all. She didn't have his charisma or his way of working the crowd. Her father said that he didn't like doing these things, but he had to make a happy face for the people out there. They had to know that the Ishiharas were a good family and that they cared about the people. God only knew how many times Ava and her brothers had followed her father to do things out in the community. Her father had gone and dug wells in Africa. They had been on the front lines of clean up after the tsunami hit his home country of Japan. When the wildfires were rampaging through the west coast, they put up shelters and gathered food and clothing for the people who were displaced.

The people are important and it is important to care about the people, Ava could hear her father's wisdom. Ava cared about the people. Right now she wasn't in a good place to care. She was always happy to help, always happy to get her hands dirty and dig down.

Ava narrowed her blue eyes as she intently looked at the choices that Thor then presented her with. Three ties and one bow. She let out a small though frustrated sigh as her eyes looked over him.

"With your eyes I'd say this one," Ava pointed to one tie. "But with that suit in particular, I'd go with this one."

Ava picked up both ties to let Thor get a closer look at both of them.

"My father's assistant, Kairi was amazing at doing this sort of thing. I don't have her expertise. Not that I have one at all."

"I'm sure you have knowledge that is unlike others. Steve is made for tactics and strength. Friend Stark is brilliant with these robots and knows people. Miss Pepper is so organized that my mother would approve."

Thor nodded his head as if what he was saying was a hundred percent fact.

"Your wall says you have a PHD? What is that?"

"Oh that means I went to school for a really long time. I study people and their cultures, specializing in Norse and Japanese mythologies."

Thor tilted his head and bowed it down as Ava tossed his tie choice over his head. She gave him some instructions as she explained every twist and tie she made with the soft and silky fabric. Her fingers worked pretty deftly.

"I know a lot of stories."

Ava shrugged her shoulders as she then adjusted the knot and folded his collar back down. She looked him up and down. He looked a bit out of place in something like that. Ava had only really ever seen him on television, even living here in the Stark Tower the only two people she really ever came into contact with were Dr. Banner and Tony. was mostly in passing in the hall in the science division and Tony….Well he liked to harass her at least bi-weekly.

"I lost my mother, my brother, Ava I know how bad it feels."

"It's weird, my father and I had a good relationship, but I don't know what to feel now."

Ava really couldn't think of how to put her thoughts into words. She cursed her public speaking teacher up one side and down the other in her brain. It was weird that public speaking didn't translate well into talking to someone one on one. It was always something she had problems with. She felt a tingling sensation in her toes as she sat down on the edge of the bed and wiggled them. Had she really been curled up for that long? The stretching of her legs felt divine.

"I was close to my mother, though neither of us so as my brother. To loose him in such a short time of losing my mother was hard."

Ava watched his jaw clench as she then slipped on a pair of flats. She didn't want to hazard falling on her face or tripping up some stairs in heels. Ava hated heels almost as much as she hated smiling for the cameras.

"My father thought me coming here was a good idea. I could work for Tony while I figured things out. He wanted….well we wanted different things."

"I understand that. Not everyone will want the same things and that is alright. I know that all too well. Jane and I wanted different things so now I am here instead of there with her. It is better off that way." There was a hint of bitterness that could be heard in his voice.

Ava nodded her head as she looked at the clock beside her bed.

"Have you ever done these before? A Charity event?"

Ava wasn't exactly someone who was chatty but she figured that she might as well get to know her assigned friend for the night.

"Many times on Asgard. Only once here. I know not to eat all the little sandwiches and drink all the alcohol. Does that help your fears some?"

Ava snorted and smiled, her smile was a bit crooked as her hand shot strait up to her face, covering her mouth. Her cheeks went scarlet from embarrassment. Ava bit her lip and her body shook as she tried to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, it works."


End file.
